Japanese Coastal Reclaim
Overview (Overview here) Pre-built Rides *Monorail *Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster *Fighting Kite *Bumper Boats *Go-Karts *Car Ride *Double Deck Observation Tower Scenario Guide A few useful tips for beating the scenario. Follow these tips in no particular order : *''Use the side cliffs for your tracked rides & rollercoasters :'' build the station on the central grounds, then build the coaster so that the ride enters the cliff & climbs inside the rocks before exiting, at peak height, back on the central ground or towards the sea with little land costs. This way, you will bypass the "tree height limitations" much easier & cheaper than raising the central grounds square per square. This tip will prove most useful for building rides such as the splash river ride, log flume or aquacoaster, which may be successful with only one hill climb inside the side cliffs, then a giant fall back to station level. *''Build new non-tracked rides on the sea :'' build some "Paradise-Pier-like" path network on the sea, then build new non-tracked rides there. You may consider deplacing some problem-making rides like the Fighting Kite ride, which may cause you trouble when re-editing the central grounds. *''Maximize the capacity of all the rides :'' These were purposely designed to lower their capacity to give the player an extra challenge. Take the time to do all the required edits to expand station lengths, expand the trains, sometimes the queue also... Doing so will improve the rides capacity, the "park capacity" and therefore bring you closer to success. *''Re-Edit the Bullet Train Coaster :'' like any of the pre-built rollercoasters in the add-ons, this ride is poorly designed, with hard drops & hard turns taken too fast. Consider adding some length to the track, and add some helixes to smoothen the ride. Do also use the precious closing time of this rollercoaster to add a braking section, with at least one block brake section. Two, if you can. *''Re-Edit the monorail ride :'' Its track layout is totally chaotic : short stations, track going down just before a station then back up just after it, many sharp turns to avoid rides on the ground below : this ride has some big layout problems which may hinder your park development if not treated fast. You may, ie. consider re-editing the ride so the monorail track goes along the beach at ground level +2, instead of through the park at +4. This also aplies to the previous section, between the station near park entrance and the beach station. You may also deplace the Fighting Kite so that your monorail trains can ride smoother towards the tunnel under the park entrance. Do also rethink the overall stations so that you can gain some station length and as such, maximize the ride's capacity & therefore profit. *''Buy the islands if needed :'' Know that you can buy the two islands in the sea, along with the obvious construction rides in the way. This may prove useful if you need more space, and it gives you more "underground" space for rollercoaster or tracked ride construction. You also may build a monorail shuttle from park entrance to these islands, and even a monorail tour around the islands if you have the money and time for their construction. *''Consider editing the Go-Karts and Car Ride :'' The two rides are excessively long, and not optimized in terms of capacity. You may consider deleting two or three loops and hairpins on the car ride, and expanding the station to maximize its capacity and profit. This may cost the ride some of it's excitement rating, but it can be regained through scenery. This tip also applies to the Go-Karts ride. *''Consider deleting the Go-Karts Ride :'' This is the last tip pushed to the extreme, but it may be easily paid off : The track layout for the Gokarts ride is definity impoveable. You might expand the station to increase the ride's capacity to the legal max (12 karts), and reduce the track length by removing some hairpins and so. However, it might not be enough, and result in the ride still working too slow in terms of guests roll. Another idea, would be to remove it, and rebuild a new, flat level short track, with max capacity and several laps to give the ride some excitement boost while enabling the monorail to pass above it at ground +2 level. However, remember to keep the queue as short as your number of laps is high : with 5 laps or above, make a 12 guests queue, no more. *''Do NOT waste time with tower rides :'' You will not be able to build them more than one level above the base, wherever you put them. This also applies to the existing panorama tower. Don't waste time trying to deplace it or to edit the land below, you wont be able to build it higher due to the height restrictions. Available Rides Transport Gentle Roller Coasters Thrill Rides Water Rides Shops and Stalls Available Scenery *Trees *Shrubs and Bushes *Gardens *Path Items *Walls and Fences Researched Rides Transport Gentle Roller Coasters Thrill Rides Water Rides Shops and Stalls Researched Scenery Other Notes *Tree Height restriction is active in this scenario. *Land and construction rights may be bought, the islands and water respectively. Category:Scenario